


Imagine: Riding Sandor Clegane

by TheBGassassin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Riding Sandor Clegane

The moon had just about appeared from behind the veil of clouds, hiding it from sight. Your room was dim, the candles blown out. The window was open and the soft moonlight rays filtered through the soft chiffon curtains, which swayed gently in the night breeze, adding romance to the moment between you and your lover - the fearful Hound, Sandor Clegane. You found him to be everything but fearful, especially when he was on your bed with you above, straddling him.

Your eyes daringly met his, a devious smirk playing on your lips and your eyes shining with lust. Sandor smirked, himself, seeing this new, more daring part of your persona, which he absolutely loved. His hands traveled up your hips, sliding up your nightgown in the process. "Look at you," he murmured "Did you miss me that much?" It was true, you hadn't seen him since days and the ache in your heart had become strong, not to mention the one between your legs. "I miss you every second, while you are gone." You smiled, placing your hands over his. You suddenly squealed when one of his hands slid between your legs "I see." He laughed.

His laugh made you pout and you slapped his hand away. Before he could ask what you are doing, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of you taking off your nightgown and exposing your bare skin to him. "If you're going to spend the night talking, I might just finish your job for you, while you do so." You scolded with a teasing smirk. Sandor pretended not to hear you. His eyes took in your body hungrily, every curve and part of it, licking his lips, like he was staring at dripping honey.

You started grinding your hips against the growing bulge in his pants and let out little moans, just to mess with him. Sandor sat up, gathering you in his arms and peppering kisses all over your neck and collarbone, until he reached your breasts, where he nipped, licked and ducked, making the desire in you grow more and more. You pressed against him, eager for his touch and your hands shakily found their way to his belt.

Quickly, you undid the piece of leather and pulled down his pants as much as you could, freeing his rock-hard member and making him sigh out in relief. Then you pushed him back again, placing your palms on his chest and grinding your wet core against him. He groaned in frustration and gripped your hips almost painfully hard, mounting you on his member. You bit your lip, as you felt it ease into your aching cunt, stretching you and rubbing against your walls just the way you like. It took you some time to get used to his pace, but soon enough you started bouncing and grinding on him with perfect rhythm and moaning his name over and over.

Sandor held your hips in an iron grip, which would probably leave bruises later, but that was the last thing you cared about at the moment. He was hitting that special spot inside you which made you scream in pleasure and bringing you closer and closer to your release. Watching you closely, he sensed it and smirked approvingly "Are you gonna cum now?" He slapped your ass rather roughly, causing you to squeak "Y-Yes..." you answered with a blush spread across your cheeks. "Go on then," he continued teasing "Squirt all over my dick, just the way I like it." With that, he bucked his hips upwards, hitting that spot inside you again and made you go over the edge.

You came hard, your walls tightening around his member and your juices spilling all over him. He groaned in pleasure and with a few more sloppy thrusts a moment later, you felt his hot cum filling you up. You collapsed on his chest, out of breath and stayed like that until you came down from your peak. Sandor caressed up and down your waist and back soothingly. There was no need for words. His actions proved his love and devotion to you ever since the beginning of your relationship.


End file.
